Corpse Bride
by rachael-ly
Summary: It was a curse that sent her to where she is but it was also a curse that made them meet. For decades, Reyna lived in the Underworld as a corpse bride, sometimes accompanied by the Ghost King Nico. But what happens when she finally gets a groom? [AU Excuse the off-putting personalities Still needs a lot of thinking]


"I leave for two days and suddenly you become a mirror of the happiest girl in town."

Nico emerged from the shadows and was welcomed by brilliant melody from the bar's piano. It wasn't everyday he'd get a warm greeting. Normally, a skeleton or two would bump into him the moment he showed his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied an unusually cheerful Reyna. There was a certain glow on her face that emphasized the smile currently gracing her. This was one of her good days, he guessed.

He leaned on the wall for a bit, choosing to observe her some more. It was undeniably obvious the usual stern and strict Reyna was happy. As a friend, he wanted to know the reason. But if she didn't want to spill, then it wasn't in his place to pry. "Whatever." He shook his head, hands now inside his aviator jacket's pocket as he walked over to sit beside her. Music was never his strong point, but after a few lessons, he can play a few notes.

It was a lame attempt, but he joined Reyna while she played. He was off sometimes, but Reyna didn't seem to mind. Normally she'd shake her head or make a small sound that indicated what Nico was doing wasn't quite right, but this time, she didn't even try to correct her.

And that was reason enough for Nico to grow suspicious.

Grabbing her good hand—the less bony one—he forced Reyna to an abrupt stop. "…" He simply stared at her with a straight line on his face. She knew the question and all that was left was the answer. Instead of giving a verbal response, she directed a smile at him and showed him his ring finger.

* * *

"He's going to wake up soon."

Reyna was sitting down on the floor, her usual elegance sent far, far away. Maybe to the land of the living? Wherever it was, Nico was growing more and more tempted to find it and bring it back.

"Great." Sarcasm. There was definitely sarcasm there.

The 'he' Reyna was referring to stirred and groaned, a hand now touching his forehead. He must've hit his head. Good. "I think you should back away a bit Re—"

A loud scream came afterwards. For a man, he sure can scream. Reyna, who was sitting right beside the source, didn't even flinch. Instead, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The silence that came afterward proved it was effective, but the look on his face said otherwise. His eyes kept looking around, and there was nothing but absolute horror on his face.

"Are you alright?" Asked Reyna, apparently oblivious to the fact the mortal was scared to his bones. "Nico, help me pull him up."

As Nico approached the two, there was some form of relief and confusion on the fancily dressed man. Maybe because he thought he finally found some sort of normal in the area. Too bad for him, Nico was far from being normal.

Nico noticed this. Before he helped him up, he 'accidentally' hit a skeleton by the shoulders, causing its entire arm to fall off.

"HEY. WATCH IT BUD." The skeleton man said angrily. The look on his face didn't last long when he realized who it was though. "Apologies, sir. Apologies…." He bowed right afterwards, removing his skull in the process as if it was a hat.

"What in the world—" Their guest could only stare at the oddity unfolding in front of him. It didn't help when Reyna tried to help him up on her own and her hand detached itself. "!"

"Now before you panic…"

"Who are you?! Where am I?! Is that a skeleton?! Your hand's crawling! Am I de—"

"QUIET." Reyna raised her voice, the cheeriness from before gone and thrown out as if it was never there. Nico picked up her escaping hand and carefully placed it back on the now temperamental Reyna. "Thank you." She adjusted her skeleton hand and cleared her throat. If this was the gods' way of mocking her and her curse, then they better pray his corpse never make it to any of their temples.

"I'm Reyna. Your wife." The warmth and cheer from earlier momentarily went back, only to disappear once again when the supposed husband backed away instantly. "… and you're in the Underworld."

* * *

**Word Coun**t: 736

* * *

**Note**: I think this is my first contribution to the poj / hoo fandom? And of course, it just had to be an au. It's a hazy concept first, but you get the gist. It's based from the movie but it won't be entirely like that.

The groom is still something I'm mulling over. It could be Jason. Percy. Leo. Or someone else completely.

Drop a review and share your thoughts?

Do note this an au so they will be different. A cheery Reyna at the start isn't really... very Reyna. And Nico doesn't even seem like Nico at first. But hey! We're only at the beginning. Don't give up on me just yet!

Excuse the errors, it's a little late here and yeah :v


End file.
